Caterpillar Shy
by BetrayedVision
Summary: What is the purpose of a caterpillar that went against her family, who divorced her husband and is hiding? Adrienne Hawtrey did such thing, running from her uncle, Lucius Malfoy, while he tries to hunt her down. Her hope only lies in Charlie Weasley. COMP


Caterpillar Shy

_The Caterpillar_

_She is small, unknown and uncared for. Her wings are waiting to be formed. She is shy, quiet, and tends only to her basic needs. The caterpillar is over looked, controlled, and moved to what others want in life. She only becomes loose when she is mentally unable to make wise decisions. _

_She was abused, raped, and then thrown back into her room like a rag doll. She was fifteen, a mere child. Her trust was ruined, and she was convinced that the only true family she had was her baby girl. She looked forward to nothing. When she lost everything, she sought people to look after her._

_This formed the everlasting caterpillar, who covered herself up and hid the in the shadows of the butterflies. The ones who refused to let her hidden wings spread. _

**Prologue **

"I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD OF LEFT ME IN THAT _GIRL'S HOME_ TO ROT!" the young girl screamed at her mother. She was only twelve. Her name was Bianca Hawtrey, daughter of Adrienne Hawtrey. Bianca didn't know her father, and if he was anything like her mother, she didn't want to meet him. Unlike her mother, who had sandy blonde hair and gray eyes, Bianca had dark brown hair and cold brown eyes. "You don't care about me! I'm only a mistake to you," she sobbed and stormed outside.

Originally, she thought that coming to explain everything to her daughter was a good idea. Her relative Nympadora Tonks-Lupin was going to adopt Bianca from the girl's home, and bring her to the Weasley house for Adrienne to explain why she had to leave her in girls home. Adrienne couldn't even speak to her daughter. Adrienne was only twenty-seven, and the overtired woman could have collapsed after hearing the outburst of her daughter.

"Tonks, she's better off with you and Remus. I don't have a job, I don't have a home! Give her a forgetfulness potion, make her forget me. The girl doesn't deserve to be tormented like this. I can't raise a girl when I'm hiding. What was I _thinking?_ I can never escape from the Malfoy family. I can't escape from the Forsyth family either," Adrienne wept into her friends arms.

"But, Addy, she's your daughter. You just can't abandon her," Tonks said rocking the other woman back and forth.

Adrienne shook her head, "I've made up my mind Tonks. I can't bring my child down with me. She's better off with two people looking after than just one. I know you two are in danger yourselves, but at least people aren't hunting you down. I'll move to Romania, and take care of dragons. That was what I wanted to do. She'll have a better life, and that's all I want for her. To be happy and safe, without having to worry about hiding from the Malfoys."

Tonks nodded her head. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Even though it is a shock to hear you say that, I knew you wanted to do this. So I had the potion made." Adrienne hugged Tonks once more. She looked out the window to see her only daughter stroll the backyard. Tonks left the room and went to Bianca, handing her a smile vile. Bianca drank it, and passed out shortly after. They two disappeared shortly after. Adrienne sobbed into her hands.

"You're a brave woman," a short plump red headed woman said touching her arm. "Very brave, I promise dear that they will look after her. I overheard the word dragons when you where speaking to Tonks. I know there are other things on your mind, but my son Charlie is coming home this week. He is a Dragon keeper in Romania so he may be able to get you a job. You can stay here for the time being, I could do with another woman in the house. My daughter Ginny can't cook anything without burning it. Plus dear, you need somewhere to settle down."

Adrienne gave Molly a weak smile and hugged the shorter woman. "Thank you. I'll take up your offer, Molly if it isn't so much trouble."

"Oh no, you'll be no trouble at all," Molly said as she patted her hand, "Sit down whilst I'll make you the best cup of tea you've ever had."

_Chapter One_

_Better off in the Burrow_

Adrienne Hawtrey was accepted into the Weasley house, with no questions asked. She did not see Tonks, Remus or her daughter while she stayed there. Adrienne decided that she shouldn't worry too much about her daughter, Tonks and Remus would take care of her. Life seemed to be easy at the Weasley household; people came and went and it seemed that Adrienne seemed to meet a different person every day. She was comfortable in the house and loved the Weasley's. They were such a good family, and had terrific personalities.

However, Adrienne felt like she put Molly and Arthur Weasley's hospitality on overdrive when Christmas rounded the corner. "No really, Molly, I can get a small room at hotel or something. Your family is coming home; I feel like I'm just barging in on your Christmas," Adrienne tried to talk to Molly at breakfast time but she just shook her head and shushed Adrienne placing even more food in front of her.

"You can forget it Addy, mum is gonna to make you stay here," Fred Weasley said stuffing food in his mouth. Adrienne shrugged and ate her breakfast in silence. She'd talk about it to Molly later.

"I'm going to go pick up Hermione and Harry. You two be good. Addy, don't open any suspicious mail, packages, anything you get until Arthur and I get back. I'll explain later darling," she announced. Adrienne thought the statement was suspicious. Molly paused and gave Adrienne a tight squeeze, she turned to her boys hastily to give them a quick talk, "Fred, George, Charlie will be here any time now. Tell him that I went to pick the Harry and Hermione up. Bill will be here in two hours for a quick visit with Fluer and the baby, and you both will be nice to her. Adrienne **do not** eat anything my boys give you," Molly warned and she was off.

"She's so paranoid," George said with a sigh when his mother left.

"Maybe so, but she's a good mother," Adrienne said as she took the three empty plates and washed them. Minutes passed, before she heard loud bangs coming from Fred and George's room, and decided not to even bother. They could take care of themselves, she decided and went to sit in the living room and read.

"Hello? Mum?" she heard a voice come from the kitchen. She went in and smiled, this must be another of the Weasley boys.

"Your mother went to pick up the others, I'm Adrienne Hawtrey. One of her friends," she said shaking his hand he looked stunned for a second before snapping out of it, "Fred and George are upstairs. I think they're creating something, it sounds dangerous really."

"Oh yes, they do that. Mum didn't tell me anything about a guest. I'm Charlie, by the way," he said looked a little nervous, "Are you sure your Mum's friend? You look awfully young. Are you not Fred and George's girlfriends?"

Adrienne smiled, "Well, I hope I do look young. I'm only twenty-six," she paused and laughed, "And no I'm not one of the twin's girlfriends."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "So why are you here?" He questioned looking at the petite woman.

"Your mother was so generous to let me stay here. She such a kind woman, your family is so lucky to have her. Oh and you father, he's such a wonderful man too. My life would have been so much easier if I was raised in this home. You and your brothers and younger sister are so privileged," Adrienne sighed wistfully

The blush on Charlie's face was remarkable. The rosy color rose from the base of his neck and up to his ears. She took a bag of his and led him up stairs to his room, "Thank you. Many people don't think to highly of my family."

"And why not? I think your family is the best. It's amazing how people don't like each other because of their last name," Adrienne said as she put the duffle bag onto the bed.

"People in society, mostly other purebloods, don't like us because we don't have financial status. I can only think of one family that _really_ doesn't like us Weasley's are the Malfoy's. Actually the Malfoy's loathe us. There are loads of reasons why; money, house rivalries, and the fact that they're shifty characters. Most of the Malfoy's are smarmy gits anyways, they aren't worth knowing. And there is the Who-Know-Who connection," Charlie said scoffing. He looked over at Adrienne and she smiled covering the shock of what people think of her family.

"Of course, being a Malfoy, I would know. Sadly, I was raised in that household." She said and went down stairs.

"You're a Malfoy? I thought you said your last name was Hawtrey," Charlie exclaimed in shock.

"I took the name Hawtrey up because it was my mother's maiden name. I loathe the Malfoy's. Words can not describe how much I hate my family," Adrienne said calmly as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made such a judgment," Charlie said although it didn't seem like he meant it. He sat down at the table across from Adrienne.

She sadly smiled, "Don't apologize, I wouldn't think too much of it Charlie. I agree with you on my family. Currently I'm hiding from them, well one of them to be precise. Lucius Malfoy, you've heard of him right?"

Charlie sputtered, that barbaric man was after a small helpless woman, "Of course."

"I got divorced from the marriage he arranged. It was my rebellion because he has controlled every aspect of my life. He was going to give me He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when I got back from holiday, but I ran away. I also spilled everything to Dumbledore. I'm a wanted woman; the Malfoy's, the Lestranges', the Forsyth's, and even the Nott's want my blood. So I have a good bit of reasons to hide," Adrienne explained as Charlie put the pieces together.

"Bloody hell, I guess so. You'll be safe here. The people in this house are the most protected people in England," Charlie said taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Ummm, your mother told me you work in Romania with Dragons. What is that like? I've always wanted to work with dragons," Adrienne asked and the mood was lightened. They chatted on about work and dragons, temporarily forgetting about the war.

"Oy, Charlie. Your home," Fred said pointing out the obvious as he came bolting into the kitchen quickly filling the bucket he held with water before running back up stairs. The two laughed and continued on. Shortly after, Molly Weasley arrived safely home with two young teens.

"Oh, Hermione, Harry, you'll find Ron and Ginny are out playing Quidditch. This is my friend Adrienne Hawtrey, she'll be staying here until- well we don't know when. All we know is that she'll be staying here, and she's my guest. So treat her nicely," Molly said sternly.

"Hello," Adrienne said brightly and got up, "Would you like another cub of coffee Charlie?" He nodded in agreement, before continuing the chat about dragons.

"I've got a cabin of my own in Romania, your welcome there. We're down by five workers. We defiantly could use another one. It's out in the middle of nowhere so only people who work in the enclosure know where it is. I'll owl my boss later," Charlie said to Molly's surprise.

"So you're in interested in dragons too?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Adrienne.

"I like animals big and small in general. I've owned a couple of dragons myself, when I was living back at home. I'd keep them until they got too big to stay hiding in my room. Then, I would secretly ship them off to Romania to be taken care of too, my Uncle never knew. He thought I was a pyromaniac when I was younger. Since the draperies were always singed," Adrienne said nonchalantly.

Slowly but surely, the Weasley house became crowded. Viviana and Molly decided to cook a stew for the thirteen guests, fourteen if you included Bill and Fluer's baby. Fluer sat in the kitchen and talked to the two of them.

Adrienne went to school with Fluer, so she already knew her personality. It didn't bother her that Fluer didn't recognize her until later in the evening when everybody sat around the table.

After dinner they filled out and Molly and Adrienne were left in the kitchen. Adrienne didn't mind picking up after people, and she loved Molly's company. "Why shouldn't I read my mail?" Adrienne blurted out while drying the dishes that Molly washed.

"Lucius Malfoy was trying to get your divorce declined at the Ministry. You may not have heard, but he got off scratch free when he was going to be sentenced for being a Death Eater. He bribed some of the court members, the Ministry can't bring him in again. Arthur overheard that he's planning something that's absolutely disgusting. It'll be wise to stay away from the post, just in case dear. You'll be safe when you leave England. Hopefully you can go to Romania with Charlie when he leaves," Molly whispered to Adrienne so nobody else could hear them.

Adrienne understood completely, she knew she needed to get away quickly before she put the Weasley's in danger.

Molly looked jadedly at Adrienne, "I also wanted you to know that Tonks and Remus will be coming over tonight. They'll be bringing Bianca along with them. Are you going to be okay with the situation? Remus told me that the potion worked well, that her memory is altered. She believes that Remus and Tonks are her adopted parents, and that she never knew her mother or father," Molly said quietly.

Tears formed in Adrienne's eyes and she choked out, "I'll take a long walk when they arrive."

"No, it's better if you go up stairs. I can't have you walking in the dark. If you don't want to see her, you can wait up in my room until I can get you," Molly instructed and Adrienne nodded.

It brought up so much pain. As the guests arrived she mustered up a smile that she had to hold until she got up stairs. "Hey Tonks, and who is this young girl?" Adrienne asked hugging her friend and morosely looked down at her daughter.

"My name is Bianca Lupin," the girl said smiling. The smile ripped her heart apart and she cried inside.

"Can you bring the laundry upstairs Adrienne, it's only mine and Arthur's clothes," Molly asked. Molly gave her a basket of clothes as Adrienne trudged up the stairs her tears fell silently. Once she got into the bedroom she collapsed and sobbed.

_'She's happy, and that's all that matters.' _Adrienne repeated to herself over and over again. She sat there for two hours until there was a knock on the door. She looked in the mirror, with a charm her face returned to normal. No more puffy eyes, no tear stains in her cheeks, and no more red nose.

"Adrienne, what are you doing up here? Everybody is wondering where you are," Charlie asked, "Fluer wants to talk to you." Her mind screamed, Molly was supposed to get her. Molly, not Charlie.

"I was doing something for your mum. Sorry," she said opening the door. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Leading her into the living room, he dropped her hand before they got into the living room.

"How would you like some wine?" Fluer asked as she sat down next to her. Her ascent was still thick, but Adrienne could understand her.

"Sure, that sounds perfect right now," Adrienne said. They both talked in the corner, consuming a large amount of wine. Laughing and carrying around in fast French they didn't realize that they were getting tipsy until they both stood up and had to balance on each other to get to the kitchen and to talk to Molly.

"Molly, I'm sloshed," Adrienne giggled and threw herself down into the chair. Molly shook her head and gave them water.

"Merlin's Beard, why did you drink so much?" Molly asked sitting down across from the two younger women.

"We felt like eet," Fluer slurred. They both burst out in laughter and Molly left them alone in the kitchen. "I will not be able to take care of my baby," Fluer said and put her fist to the table. She tried to get up, but instead fell over.

"Bill will help you," Adrienne said as she led Fluer to Bill. Her world was spinning; Fluer threw herself into her husbands lap while he played cards. Adrienne decided to sit on the floor near the window. She closed her eyes and could hear Tonks and Remus laughing, Ginny talking to Bianca and other chit chat.

The air felt like it was closing around her throat so she staggered outside. Leaning against the door frames as she went, she staggered on until she felt cold and dead grass underneath her bare feet and fell to the ground gasping in the fresh air. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, she already made this decision. There was no turning back, the potion was permanent. She should feel proud of herself, to sacrifice her feelings for her daughter. Instead, she felt like shit.

"Hiya, Adrienne, what are you doing out here?" Charlie asked sitting next to her.

"I'm totally pissed," Adrienne said before laughing loudly. Charlie sat next to her and laughed.

"Hmm, me too," he said, "But let's go inside instead, it's a little chilly to be out here." With that he picked her up and put her into the kitchen and there they sat for the rest of the night, in silence. They drank more whisky, Charlie relaxing with a friend and Adrienne nursing her pain.

Author Notes: Thanks to Esmeria for Beta-ing my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter content.


End file.
